criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown to Disaster
Countdown to Disaster is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 36th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 78th case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia. Plot After the team were arrested general Dirk Paul separate Chief Wilson and Luka with the player in different cells. After a couple of minutes after the arrival, an alarm turned on and cells opened. While Luka and the player looked for the exit, they hear gunshots and decided to investigate. In the deep corners on military prison they found general Dirk Paul, shot three times. Right after finding the body of a person who locked them, the player and Luka were approached by Chief Wilson who was glad to see Luka and the player alive and well. Later on, on the team's suspect list appeared Aiden Clown, a security guard of military prison and victim's wife Selin Paul. Katarina after the autopsy confirmed that the killer had military training because of the accurate and group gunshots fired from not so close range and by RUGER SR9. As th team recap the case and walking by a main street, suddenly in front of them explode a giant fire causing the whole street to burn. The team quickly swapped through the street only to found an old friend Dionisio that the player last time saw when they and Priya found the paperwork for his adoption into Diaz family, but also an escaped prisoner from military prison Sabri Sarica. After the player discovered that Chief Wilson has a history with the victim the team approached him again. He said that he hid that history for the player's good because he never wanted them to know that he don't have a good relation with the army and personal feud with the victim about the immunity for the team. As well, the team spoke to Aiden again when they found that he had a deal with drugs. He said that he and Dirk were good pals in a drug production but that eventually Dirk start to take a bigger part than him, making him a lot angry. Later on, the team is approached by Omer who said that victim's wife is ready to commit a suicide. She in tears said to let her do what she wants as without her beloved love her life has no point. When it's discovered that Dionisio wrote "You made a hell of my life" on the picture of the victim the team spoke with him again. He said that the victim made a hell out of his life because his ruthless military training and daily verbal violence causing his emotional suffering of losing his biological parents to back. The team also talked with Sabri again when they discovered that he wanted to kill him because he was the worst prison warden and that he knows that because he spent all his life in jails. After the last missing evidence is collected, Aiden is arrested. He died that he killed his boss on the start but eventually he confessed everything. He said that he killed him because Dirk was the one who separate his family. He said that even since he came to this stupid city with his brother his brother started to act weird, getting too attached to Muslim culture. Luka told him that he didn't see that as a motive, but then he continued and said that he will never understand who how is when your parents got killed by the same people in a terrorist attack and that his family will never be Muslim and that they will always defeat the "right God" and fight against "unbelievers", but he said that the last drop was when his brother changed the religion and moved to Saudi Arabia. Angry on Dirk and the country from transforming his only sibling and only surviving family getting away into the enemies claws he grabbed his own gun and shoot him multiple times after he released all the prisoners, including the team, to destroy the whole city who "killed" his last family member. Judge Andrich looked at Aiden and not knowing how to express his disgusting feels for him and after consulting with Merged Nations sentenced him to triple life sentence in the prison in North Korea. After the trial, the team was still on the edges because the Operation Blackjack started because of them and because Austin is still missing. Habib Romanov in that time approached and said he has urgent news from Austin. He said that he managed to get into contact with him because his late wife who was a high LEGION member. In that time, Austin called the team and wanted to point more information. He said that he just got into LEGION's headquarters and that have information that Lion will be there and also pointed that all escaped prisoners will be there as well which the team thought that will to be amazing raid and big arrest but he said that the team will need to get some clothing but also plan how to enter the city because the city is full of LEGION agents and one wrong move could've got them executed but that he already made a plan and left everything in one chest in the military prison. With Luka and Habib the player went there and found the chest with a LEGION wearing. The team after getting their outfits decided to ask Chief Wilson if Habib could join them because sixth eyes are better then four. After haing his doubts he accepted the idea and gave them some money so they can safe go to Trabzon and hopefully arrest all LEGION memebers. Summary 'Victim' * Dirk Paul (Shot inside American military base in Turkey) 'Murder Weapon' * RUGER SR9 'Killer' * Aiden Clown Suspects FWilsonC36STE.png|Felix Wilson AClownSTE.png|Aiden Clown SPaulSTE.png|Selin Paul DionisioC36STE.png|Dionisio SSaricaSTE.png|Sabri Sarica Quasi-Suspect(s) HRomanovSTE40.png|Habib Romanov ALaVeyQC36STE.png|Austin LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer had military training. * The Killer drinks honey. * The Killer eats tofu. * The Killer wears fur. * The Killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Military Prison (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's gun; New Suspect: Chief Wilson; Victim identified; Dirk Paul) *Speak to Chief Wilson about the murder (Prerequisite: Military Prison searched; New Crime Scene: Military Base Yard) *Examine Victim's gun (Result: Sticky substance) *Investigate Military Base Yard (Prerequisite: Chief Wilson interrogated; Clues: Baton, Faded photo) *Examine Baton (Result. Name; New Suspect: Aiden Clown) *Examine Faded photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Selin Paul) *Ask Aiden Clown why he left his baton on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name found) *Inform Selin Paul about her husband's death (Prerequisite: Picture recovered) *Analyze Sticky substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks honey) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer had military training) *Move on to the Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burned Street (Clues: Broken badge, Pile of dirt, Victim's cap) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Diaz Crest; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: handcuffs; New Suspect: Sabri Sarica) *Examine Victim's cap (Result: White substance) *Ask Dionisio what he does in Ankara (Prerequisite: Crest restored; Profile updated: Dionisio had military training) *Find Sabri Sarica (Prerequisite: Handcuffs found; Profile Updated: Sabri had military training and drinks honey) *Analyze White substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Base Sewer) *Investigate Base Sewer (Prerequisite: white substance analyzed; Clues: Package, Broken Cellphone) *Examine Package (Result: Drug package) *Examine Broken cellphone (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (09:00:00) *Analyze Drug package (12:00:00) *Speak to Chief Wilson about his threat for the victim (Prerequisite: cellphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Chief Wilson had military training, drinks honey and eats tofu) *Question Aiden about his drug package (Prerequisite: package analyzed; Profile Updated: Aiden had military training, drinks honey and eats tofu) *Move on to the Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Calm down Mrs. Paul (New Crime Scene: Burned Houses) *Investigate Burned Houses (Prerequisite: Selin interrogated; Clues: Victim's picture, Molotov cocktail) *Examine Victim's picture (Result: Dionisio's handwriting) *Examine Molotov cocktail (Result: Note) *Ask Dionisio why he wrote that things on the victim's picture (Prerequisite: Handwriting matches) *Analyze Note (12:00:00) *Ask Sabri why he wanted to burn the victim (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profile Updated: Sabri eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Prison Cell) *Investigate Prison Cell (Prerequisite: Sabri interrogated; Clues: Iron bar, GunSR9; Murder weapon classified: RUGER SR9) *Examine Iron Bar (Result. Fibers) *Examine RUGER SR9 (Result: Gold dust)*Calm down Mrs. Paul (New Crime Scene: Burned Houses) *Investigate Burned Houses (Prerequisite: Selin interrogated; Clues: Victim's picture, Molotov cocktail) *Examine Victim's picture (Result: Dionisio's handwriting) *Examine Molotov cocktail (Result: Note) *Ask Dionisio why he wrote that things on the victim's picture (Prerequisite: Handwriting matches) *Analyze Note (12:00:00) *Ask Sabri why he wanted to burn the victim (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profile Updated: Sabri eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Prison Cell) *Investigate Prison Cell (Prerequisite: Sabri interrogated; Clues: Iron bar, GunSR9; Murder weapon classified: RUGER SR9) *Examine Iron Bar (Result. Fibers) *Examine RUGER SR9 (Result: Gold dust) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears fur) *Analyze Gold dust (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a gold brooch) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 2! Last Chance for Justice 2 *See what news Habib has *Investigate Burned Street (Prerequisite: Habib interrogated; Clues: Barrel) *Examine Barrel (Result: Coded message) *Analyze Coded message (03:00:00) *See what Omer wants to tell you (Prerequisite: Coded message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Military Base Yard (Prerequisite: Omer interrogated; Clues: Omer's Suitcase) *Examine Omer's suitcase (Result: Plane ticket) *Analyze Plane ticket (03:00:00) *Question Omer about what happened in the lab (Prerequisite: Plane ticket analyzed; Reward: Suspicious face) *Pick up Austin's call (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *Investigate Military Prison (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Clues: Locked chest) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Opened Chest; Reward: LEGION Wearing) *Consult with Chief about the idea bring Habib to the undercover missing (Prerequisite: Chest opened; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases